


it's a matter of opinion

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “You did all of this for me?”





	it's a matter of opinion

Dick was staring, and Slade was trying to pretend he wasn’t watching him. “You did all of this, for me?” he asked and Slade shrugged, like it was nothing. 

“Guess so,” he said, like he hadn’t spent hours setting the safe house up and lighting–fucking–candles. 

Dick was staring at him, like Slade wasn’t helping him go undercover, like he didn’t need the safehouse to save his life. “I never pegged you for a romantic.”

“It’s for the cover,” Slade said and Dick’s brow just twitched up, like he didn’t believe that for a hot second.

Which to be fair.

Slade didn’t really either. 


End file.
